variation sur le thème du bonheur
by saena-lorelei
Summary: Le bonheur c'est quelque chose qu'on cherche toute une vie, il nous échappe tout le temps. Pourtant il est juste là, dans des gestes quotidiens sur lesquels on a prit l'habitude de ne pas s'attarder. série de O.S ou le bonheur est simple comme une route, une table de cuisine, ou tout autre objet de la vie quotidienne.


Titre : variation sur le thème du bonheur.

Auteur le pape… et oui il s'est mit aux relations homosexuelles. Etonnant hein ?

Disclaimer : Suis-je blonde ? Oui

Suis-je anglaise ? … barf ça peut toujours s'arranger !

Est-ce que je m'appel Joanne. ? Détails, Détails.

Suis-je millionnaire ? *regarde son portefeuille* Question suivante SVP.

Est-ce que j'ai déjà rencontré tom felton ? RAAAAAAAAH NON! .

… Vous l'aurez compris : mon seul point commun avec J. c'est ma couleur de cheveux. Mais je ne désespère pas ! Un jour je pourrais répondre « oui je suis millionnaire, et OUI J'AI RENCONTRE TOM FELTON ! » …l'espoir fait vivre. Donc je reprends : je ne suis pas J. et donc tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à son œuvre ne m'appartient pas.

OOOOOoooooo_ooooooOOOOOO

OOO

OO

-Si tu pouvais arrêter de souffler deux minutes malfoy, ca serait vraiment très agréable !

-écoute, ce n'est pas que ca m'enchante de me plaindre tout le temps, répondit le dénommer malfoy en soufflant une fois de plus, mais cette route c'est vraiment une belle merde ! Regarde ca ! Il y'a des trous partout, puis ca glisse ! Quelle idée de faire une rue avec des pavés qui glisse !

-Moi je l'aime bien cette petite route de campagne. Ce n'est pas comme si ca nous embêtait souvent, c'est juste en janvier que ca devient vraiment contraignant à cause du verglas...

-rappel moi quel mois sommes nous, cracha le blond avec humeur tout en dérapant dangereusement.

-Janvier, souffla Harry résigné tout en agrippant le bras de Draco avant que celui ci ne se ramasse lamentablement.

-précisément ! Tu peux me lâcher je ne suis pas impotent non plus !

-et qui voulait absolument se trouver une jolie maison à pré au lard ? Et non content de chercher le plus cher monsieur se permet aussi de ne pas vouloir se mélanger a la "basse populace" et décide de ne pas rester dans le centre du village ! "Plus haut sur la colline on aura une vue merveilleuse Harry et on ne sera pas embêté" et blablabla, continua Harry dans une imitation approximative de Draco.

-Ca y'est t'as finit, répondit celui ci en prenant bien soins de marquer son dédain et sa désapprobation par un froncement de sourcil de son cru. Je te rappel que TU es celui qui a décidé de mettre des barrières anti transplanage dans un rayon de 250 mètres autour de la maison !

-Je suis auror, maugréa le brun. Tu ferais moins le malin si un jour un abruti atterrissait dans notre salon en lançant des "avada kedavra" en veux tu en voilas !

-Splendide ! Je vis avec la réincarnation de ce fou de maugrey fol œil, répliqua l'ancien seprentard en se tordant le pied. J'EN AI MARRE !

-tu t'es fais mal ?

-Oui ! Et enlève ce sale foutu sourire de ta sale foutue face de demeurer Potter !

-Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que ca ne te rend pas aimable, grogna ledit Potter. T'aurais pas envie de te tordre la langue tant que t'y es ? Ca me ferait des vacances !

-Hilarant Potter ! Si, vraiment... je suis mort de rire intérieurement !

-Allez courage Draco, il ne reste plus que 20 mètres.

Harry s'arrêta quelques secondes pour fixer ce qui lui servait d'amant grogner et se trébucher pour arriver a sa hauteur. N'y tenant plus il partit dans un grand fou rire, tout en sachant que cela risquait de ne pas beaucoup plaire.

-a glousser comme tu le fais tu vas finir par pondre un œuf Potter !

-Tu te rends compte, essaya d'expliquer Harry entre deux fou rire, j'ai mis "courage" et "Draco" dans la même phrase.

En voyant le visage du blond qui avait sorti sa plus belle expression "continue, enfonce toi, ca se payera trèèèèès cher", Harry ne put que repartir allégrement dans son fou rire tout en passant d'une jambe a l'autre. Si il continuait comme ca il ne pondrait surement pas d'œuf mais il se pisserait dessus.

-Ca sent le foutage de gueule par ici. Quand t'auras finit et que tu pourras arrêter de "danser" sans risque d'accident on pourra peut-être continuer !

-Malfoy et son culot presque aussi gros qu'un calamar géant ! Si je me suis arrêter c'est parce que toi t'étais à la traine.

Draco eu le bon ton de ne pas répondre et ils se remirent en route. Le reste du chemin se fit sous les différentes injures que Draco adressait a la route, qui semblait avoir décider de se dérober sous ses pieds aussi souvent que possible, et sous le rire quasiment ininterrompu de Harry.

-Enfin a la maison.

Sur ces bonnes paroles le blond s'affala dans le fauteuil sans prendre le temps de se déchausser.

-Surtout met toi bien à l aise malfoy. Ne te dérange surtout pas pour m'aider à ranger les courses.

-C'est gentil Harry, répondit le blond mielleusement tout en essayant d'enlever ses chaussures.

Un grognement très peu gracieux se fit entendre

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le brun en sortant de la cuisine.

-Ma cheville, lui répondit Draco en pointant du doigt l'incriminé, elle me fait un mal de chien !

-fais moi voir ca, répondit l'ancien gryffondor en se mettant a genoux devant le blond pour l'examiner.

-Verdict ?

-Elle est gonflé...Tu veux qu'on aille a sainte mangouste ? Ils s'en chargeront rapidement.

-Tu veux me faire redescendre la rue ? Tu veux que je me torde l'autre cheville dans ce calvaire c'est ca ?

-Je ne connais pas le sort qui permettrait de calmer ta cheville, répliqua le brun qui n'avait pas pensé qu'il leur faudrait refaire le chemin inverse pour soigner Draco.

-Et c'est toi qui a détruis le plus grand mage noir de notre époque ? demanda le blond amusé.

-C'est vrai, Comment ai-je pu m'en sortir sans un sort pour soigner les chevilles abimées ? Heureusement que voldemort ne s'est pas tordu le pied, je n'aurais pas pu le soigner avant de le faire disparaitre !

-Ouvre un peu les fenêtres, répliqua Draco, le sarcasme sature l'air.

-Sur cette note d'humour toute "malfoyene", je vais chercher la trousse à pharmacie.

Le brun disparu quelques secondes avant de revenir avec ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un instrument de torture selon les critères de Draco.

-Tu vas me faire ca façon moldue ?

-Si tu as une meilleure idée, réplique l'ancien gryffondor, n'hésite pas je suis toute ouïe ! Monsieur est si brillant qu'il doit surement connaitre un sort pour soulager sa cheville LUI.

-Fais comme tu veux, répliqua l'ancien serpentard avec une mauvaise foi évidente même pour lui.

Harry sorti la pommade et un bandage et se mis sans tarder a sa tache.

-tu as la douceur d'un hypogriffe en colère Potter, et crois moi je sais de quoi je parle.

-Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de te plaindre de ma..." brutalité", répondit ce dernier en lui faisant un sourire qui en disait long.

-Quand c'est mélanger au plaisir tu sais que je n'appel pas ca de la brutalité mais un "trop plein de spontanéité difficilement contrôlable". L'ennui..., répliqua le blond en faisant la grimace suite à une trop grosse pression sur sa cheville, c'est que présentement la notion de plaisir est complètement absente.

-navré que mon T(rop).P(lein).S(pontanéité).D(ifficilement).C(ontrolable). ce soit muter en quelque chose de désagréable pour toi.

-ton don pour transformer en acronyme tout ce qui sort de ma bouche a encore frappé Potter. Il n'empêche que ca fait un bon code pour parler de nos séances de jambes en l'air devant tes amis sans que ceux ci ne se doutent de rien...

-On est un génie où on ne l'est pas mon S.P.C.R.

-S.P.C.R? Je ne suis pas sur de vouloir savoir ce que ca veut dire... et en même temps la curiosité me dévore alors vas-y crache le bézoard !

-Sal Petit Con Râleur.

-Je suis pourtant certain de ne pas t'avoir vu manger un clown au petit déjeuner.

-J'ai presque finit, reprit Harry sans se soucier de la dernière remarque du serpentard. Ce n'est pas trop serrer ? S'enquit-t-il en effleurant le bandage du doigt.

-Non c'est bon, lui répondit le blond. Mais je souffre atrocement, reprit celui ci dans un geste théâtrale, je pense que je n'ai jamais autant souffert de ma vie. Se faire piétiner par un hypogriffe vexé c'est un pet dans l'air par rapport à ca !

-Ca va, j'ai compris ! Qu'est ce que tu veux malfoy ?

-Je crois que ton S.P.C.R a besoin d'une séance de T.P.S.D.C, répondit celui ci dans un sourire coquin.

-C'est dans mes cordes, répliqua le brun en calant sa joue sur la cuisse de l'héritier malfoy tandis que ses doigts passaient tout doucement a l action...

5 mois plus tard...

-Draco ?

Le cris retentis dans la maison sitôt suivis de la réponse

-Je suis dans le jardin ! Pas la peine de gueuler comme une mandragore qu'on rempote.

Le brun apparut a la porte de derrière accompagné d'un homme d'a peu près leur âge que Draco ne connaissait pas.

-Bonjour, je m'appel Stanley, se présenta l'inconnu en tendant sa main vers le blond qui la serra brièvement. Je suis votre voisin, j'ai emménagé il y a un peu près un mois.

-La nouvelle construction c'est ca ? Celle qui dénature tout le charme de la colline ?

Harry pinça les lèvres et lança un regard d'avertissement à son amant.

-Stanley, reprit le brun pour briser le silence gêner qui c'était installer, a quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser Draco.

-Ah oui ! s'exclama ledit Stanley. Je fais signer une pétition dans le quartier.

-Une pétition qui porte sur...?

-J'essaie de collecter le plus de signature possible pour envoyer cette pétition au ministère de la magie afin que la route qui dessert cette magnifique colline soit changé. Les pavés ne sont vraiment pas pratiques, sans parler des nids de poules. J'ai entendu dire que vous partagiez cette opinion.

Tout en déclament sa petite tirade, le voisin prit un morceau de parchemin assez conséquent hors de sa poche, puis fit apparaitre une plume et tendis le tout a un malfoy dont l'expression restait impénétrable.

-Pourquoi êtes vous venu habiter ici ? demanda sèchement le blond

-je vous demande pardon ?

-Si la route qui dessert la colline vous ennuie tant que ca pourquoi être venu vous installez ici ?

-même le calamar géant ne semble plus approprier pour être comparer a ton incroyable mauvaise foi, grommela Harry dans un murmure pour que seul Draco l'entende.

-Et toi, se retourna le blond vers le gryffondor, pourquoi as tu signer cette pétition alors que jusqu'a présent tu as toujours pris la défense de ta précieuse route ?

-C'est a mon tour de te demander pardon, répliqua le brun avec un soupçon de mauvaise humeur dans la voix. Jusqu'a présent tu t'en es toujours plain et pourtant je ne vois pas encore ta signature sur ce foutu parchemin !

-T'appel ca un parchemin ? Ironisa le blond en tenant a hauteur d'yeux l'objet incriminer. Moi j'appel ca un torchon, continua-t-il en déchirant en deux le parchemin sous le cri outré du voisin.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous..., commença Stanley.

-Vous ! Le coupa Draco en se retournant vers lui. J'aime autant vous prévenir que tant que je vivrais dans cette maison, ou même n'importe ou a pré au lard d'ailleurs, personne ne touchera a ces pavés ! Aucun ouvrier ne viendra mettre un gramme d'asphalte ni ne posera un seul sort sur cette route, c'est compris ? Si vous n'êtes pas content reprenez ce qu'il reste de votre pétition et débarrassez cette colline de votre présence ! En attendant, sortez de chez moi, ordonna le serpentard.

Sous le regard quelque peu confus de Harry le voisin prit ses jambes à son cou sans demander son reste.

-On peut savoir ce qu'il vient de te passer par la tête pour que tu réagisses ainsi ? Demanda le brun tout en sentant la colère monter.

-Ce qu'il m'a prit ? T'as vu ce cretin ? Il est ici depuis un mois et il veut déjà changer le quartier ? Ces pavés sont la depuis plus longtemps que lui a ce que je sache !

-Je pensais que tu serais heureux de voir quelqu'un adhéré a tes idées. Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles tu es le premier à avoir soumis l'idée de remplacer ces pavés pour lesquels tu semble avoir une soudaine admiration !

-Et toi ? Aux dernières nouvelles tu aimais bien cette "petite route de campagne", alors je ne vois pas ou est le problème.

-Le problème, répliqua le brun, c est que je ne te comprends pas. J'ai signé cette pétition en me disant que tu avais fait un effort en acceptant la barrière anti-transplanage et que donc il était normal que je fasse un effort pour te rendre l'ascension de cette colline la plus agréable possible.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je râle que je ne l'aime pas cette petite route pavée, avoua le blond en ramassant le parchemin déchirer rester a ses pieds. Surtout au mois de Janvier, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire. Quand on la remonte et qu'on se dispute du début à la fin... ca m'amuse. En plus j'avais déjà prévu de faire semblant de me tordre la cheville l'année prochaine pour avoir droit a d'autres soins très… particulier de mon infirmier personnel.

-Tu es impossible, s'exclama Harry en réprimant de toute ses force le sourire qui voulait apparaitre en réponse a celui de Draco. Tu te rends compte que tu as traumatisé notre voisin ?

-Un cretin en moins qui essaiera de s'incruster pendant les barbecues, répliqua le blond très sérieux.

-Un câlin crapuleux pour te féliciter d'avoir déchirer cette pétition visant à enlevé des pavés ancestraux ca te dit ?

-Je suis toujours partant pour une petite séance de T.P.S.D.C, répondit le blond sous l'éclat de rire de son compagnon.

Parce qu'une route pavé, pleine de trous et glissante en hiver peut devenir un morceau de bonheur quelque soit la période de l'année.

The END


End file.
